KatxWind
KatxWind or "Kat" for short is a roleplayer who frequents VRChat where she also used to portray an officer working for the Bricktown police department. Aside from VRChat she's done various GMod RP in the past which she shares on her YouTube channel. History and Biography KatxWind joined the group wanting to participate in the RP but had her RP-tryout put on pause for a bit. She successfully passed her RP tryout on May 24th, 2019 with with MurderCrumpet and Nalim assisting in acting out a scene. In just a day after being notified she created a matching Cop outfit and joined Bearly as an officer working for the Bricktown Police Department on May 31st, 2019. During Roflgator Season 6 second session on June 28th she and Bearly questioned the legality of Roache peddling wares at the 8est outdoor stalls, claiming them to have various magical powers. Before they were able to arrest him he made himself scarce. On June 16th she started meme:ing with "Gnomed" images and various other memes. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/katxwind *Twitter: https://twitter.com/KatxWind *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQG5SixgYsHbHUfNFNGT6pw Video Clips *SciFri disrespects Queen Kat *Pink 2.0 *Rob dared to insult Kat. Poor Kat is always nice. *Gnomed Trivia *She makes her own avatars. **All with a signature bird seated on top of her head. *She keeps various birds as pets IRL and they often chirp in the background through her microphone. *Before acquiring VR multiple people said that she sounds a lot like Pinkharm, another VRChat player. *Similar to Pinkharm she tended to often be the target of much teasing and it becoming a bad meme that everyone is rude to her in contrast to her always being nice. **Once becoming an officer for the Police department and wielding a stun baton able to send people to jail, impervious to respawning, she appears to have gotten increased respect. *Kat and Bearly, along with other temporary officers have been described as particularly useless police, sometimes referred to as Reno 911 or The Two Stooges. Gallery Rofl May 24th 2019 6 KatXWind.jpg|Kat always has a bird on her head Rofl May 24th 2019 8 RP tryout for KatXWind, Crumpet and Nalim.jpg|RP-tryout with MurderCrumpet and Nalim. Rofl May 28th 35 KatXWind.jpg|Participating in Roflgator School RP Rofl May 31st 2019 8 KatXWind Lydianmelody and Goneco.jpg|Participating in Lydianmelody and Gonecos RP-tryouts Rofl May 31st 2019 9 Goneco and KatXWind.jpg|Goneco offers french bread to Kat Rofl May 31st 2019 11 Lydianmelody Goneco and KatXWind bread scene.jpg|A very detailed bread scene with Lydianmelody and Gonecos during RP-tryouts Rofl May 31st 2019 20 KatXWind.jpg|Kat Rofl May 31st 2019 21 KatXWind.jpg|Kat Rofl May 31st 2019 41 KatXWind police uniform.jpg|Police uniform Rofl May 31st 2019 42 UzuriMia and KatXWind police uniform.jpg|UzuriMia and police Kat Rofl June 3rd 2019 18 KatXWind.png|Birb Rofl June 3rd 2019 26 KatXWind.png Rofl June 5th 2019 9 KatXWind bartending at the Platinum Meechler.jpg|Bartending at The Platinum Meechler Rofl June 24th 2019 3 RitualCub and KatXWind.jpg|Arresting RitualCub Rofl June 24th 2019 17 Roache selling flowers to KatXWind Outdoor 8est.jpg|Roache Peddling wares to Kat at the 8est store outdoor stall. Rofl June 24th 2019 29 Roache and KatXWind.jpg|Kat questions if what Roache is doing is legal. Rofl June 24th 2019 19 KatXWind.jpg Rofl June 28th 2019 6 KatXWind.jpg Rofl July 2nd 2019 2 Babydolllo and KatXWind.jpg|With Babydolllo. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Neko